veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunted Becomes The Hunter
Princess Chiamaka has poisoned Scarlett. To survive, Scarlett must hunt her down and defeat her to remove the curse. Getting the Quest This quest is automatic following the conclusion of the Bad News quest. (The transition happens almost in the middle of a fight, after Leon leaves the Warehouse and Princess Chiamaka leaves the batlle.) This quest is a sub-quest of the Poison quest, and is an integral part of completing the Poison quest. The two quests end at the same time, when the Poison curse is lifted. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * Poison - (main quest) - Cure the poison that is killng Scarlett. * Bad News - (prequel) - Rescue Leon from Juma Warriors in the harbor The Quest Scarlett must hunt down and defeat Princess Chiamaka in her native lands. It's the only way to cure the dark poison that courses through her veins, before it kills her. (This quest is a sub-quest of the Poison quest, and is an integral part of completing the Poison quest. The two quests end at the same time, when the Poison curse is lifted.) Fulfilling the Quest This is a long quest that will take Scarlett to the Juma Tribal Lands in Africa, where she must confront Princess Chiamaka. First, Scarlett needs to get to Africa, where Princess Chiamaka has returned to her native Juma Tribal Lands. She's already in the Harbor, so she should find a ship that will carry her. There are two possible ships, and which will carry her depends on how she perform the Secret Errands quest (click on map to enlarge it): * Scarlett will find her old betrayer, Tusker, in charge of the Pirate Ship anchored at the quay. She can choose to settle the score with him for his betrayal to the Persians (part of The Pathway to the Claw quest), or forgive him, it doesn't matter (even if they fight, he will surrender before he is killed.) Scarlett may recall that Tusker works for Kitten. So, if Scarlett handled the Secret Errands by stealing the key and sparing Kitten's friend Mercutio, he will give her a ride to Africa on the Pirate Ship. If Scarlett killed Mercutio, the Pirates won't take her anywhere. * On the merchant vessel The Charming Princess, Scarlett will find the Venetian Captain (who she may have met before as part of the optional Unpaid Service quest.) He works for Largo, so if Scarlett killed Mercutio for Largo, he will agree to take Scarlett to Africa aboard the Charming Princess. If Scarlett spared Mercutio instead, he will refuse to transport her. Whichever ship Scarlett travels on, Akbah will show up and offer to act as guide to repay his debt (from the Warning Akbah quest. They will arrive at the Juma Tribal Lands at night, and Scarlett and Akbah will go ashore. Unfortunately, their arrival has been noticed, and Juma Warriors will then board and burn the ship, leaving Scarlett truly stranded here. On the beach, a Madman in a cage will be shouting, "you don't have the power!" at Scarlett. Heading inland. Heading inland through the only available passage through the cliffs, Scarlett and Akbah will split up. Soon, Scarlett will encounter the first of many large, fierce Baka Beasts that roam the tribal lands. First, Scarlett should head to the Juma Village (keep right). At the Village she will find the huge Tree of Life (marked as green dot (1) on the map), a tree so large it has been hollowed out for use by the tribe. Inside the Tree of Life, Scarlett will again encounter Princess Chiamaka, accompanied by some Juma Warriors. After a short fight, the Princess will again escape (she will go to the Necropolis and erect a curse barrier to keep Scarlett from following.) Scarlett will have to evade or fight her way clear of the Juma Warriors. At the entrance to the Necropolis (2), Scarlett will again find Akbah. He will tell Scarlett about four Sacred Caves scattered around the Juma Tribal Lands. Scarlett should visit these to collect statue fragments so she can activate a Gateway Idol to gain the power she needs to break into the Necropolis. Statue fragments can be found in cave just south of the Tree of Life, the cave to the west of the Southern Basin, and the cave west of the Natural Bridge (Each cave is marked as green dot (3) on the map). Finally, the cave in the Northern Basin ((4)), Scarlett will find the Gateway Idol. In the Twilight World there, Benedict will grant Scarlett the Abolish Curse Mental Skill. Scarlett should return to the Necropolis entrance (2) and use her new power to destroy Princess Chiamaka's barrier. Entering the Necropolis, Scarlett will find Princess Chiamaka ready and waiting for her (5). It's time for the big showdown. First, Princess Chiamaka will create some totems. One set will spawn Skeletons but those are mere distractions. She will also create a series of flaming totems, which Scarlett must destroy as quickly as possible. If Scarlett is too slow to find and destroy the flaming totems, they will explode, doing her considerable damage. The longer this fight lasts, the more Skeletons there are to deal with, so speed is of the essence. If Scarlett succeeds in destroying all of the Princess's totems, the Princess's mortal form is defeated, and they will enter the second battle in the Twilight World. In the Twilight World, the Princess manifests as a large Phoenix-like bird. While she is flying, Scarlett can't reach her and can only dodge her breath attacks. Eventually, the Princess Phoenix will land to finish off Scarlett with her beak. Scarlett must attack until the Princess Phoenix takes off again. Scarlett's attacks will have dislodged the spike of one feather and a scale. Pick up this Spike and Scale and use them as Spear and Shield. Use the scale shield to reflect the Princess Phoenix's own weapon back on her. If Scarlett survives long enough, Princess Chiamaka will eventually give up, and both women will return to the mortal world. Princess Chiamaka will decide that Scarlett is right, Victor is evil, and the Princess was wrong to follow him. Princess Chiamaka lifts the curse from Scarlett, curing the poison, and both The Hunter Becomes The Hunted and the Poison quests are complete. Rewards Scarlett gets to live to fight another day. It's difficult to separate how many of the Experience points awarded after the battle in the Necropolis are specific to this quest, and which are due to the concurrent Poison quest, and which are incidental to her other victories. Separate Experience awards totaling 5200 points are: * 1000 points for entering the Necropolis. * 800 points for defeating Princess Chiamaka in the mortal world. * Three separate totals of 600, 800, and 2000 points are awarded at the completion of the quests. (Plus 120 experience points for each Juma Warrior defeated and 200 points for each Baka Beast killed along the way.) No change to her Reputation. Princess Chiamaka will give Scarlett the Dusk of the Dead, made from her tears, which have dried and turned to dust. Scarlett can use this for protection from Victor's magic to get into the Palace as part of the The Doge's Palace quest. Scarlett will be able to keep the special Spike and Scale spear & shield weapons she obtains in the Twilight World while fighting Princess Chiamaka's spirit form (a Phoeinx-like bird.) While leaving the Necropolis after her battle with Princess Chiamaka, she will be accosted by the Madman, who seems to have gotten out of that cage. If she speaks with him, he can tell her a lot of things about how Victor and his four allies became the Undead Five, and about the Black Grimoire, and other events back in Venice which you wouldn't think an African Shaman would know much about. Listen to as much as you care to know. After leaving the Necropolis, Scarlett will now be able to open the chest in the Tree of Life. Inside, she will find two useful treasures which she should make a point to collect: * The blue Ring of Loyalty that belongs to Princess Chiamaka, which she can take to San back in Venice's Inner City to upgrade her Moonblade. * The Holy Spear of Chiefs, a very formidable weapon. Akbah is now near the Village Entrance by the Tree of Life, and will now be happy to teach her Physical Skills as a Combat Trainer. Scarlett can speak with Gero in the Necropolis to get optional quests (Let the Games Begin!, The Baka King.) Scarlett is given use of the Princess's Black Ship, which will take her back to Venice's Harbor when she is ready. She should see Themba at the Anchorage when she is ready to leave Africa. Scarlett may return to the Juma Tribal Lands at any time by speaking with Captain Ayo at the pier in the Harbor. (Useful if she forgets a quest or reward, or wants to dig up some treasure.) Related Quests * Poison - (concurrent) - Scarlett must find a way to cure the poison. * Bad News - (prequel) - Rescue Leon from Princess Chiamaka and her Juma Warriors. * Secret Errands - Whether Scarlett leaves Mercutio alive as she earns the key to the Old Chimney determines which ship will transport her to Africa. * The Doge's Palace - (successor) Scarlett Needs to Get into the Palace to confront the Doge and Victor. * Let the Games Begin! - (sequel) - Scarlett may compete in a tribal tournament for a great prize. (Speak with Gero.) * The Baka King - (sequel) - Gero asks Scarlett to kill a fierce Baka Beast terrorizing tribesmen in the Northern Basin.